After School Avengers Time - English Version
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Translated Version of Mr E's Pen story of the same name in the Spanish section: Marvel's "The Avengers", "K-ON" style!
1. Chapter 1

**After School Avengers Time**

**By Mr E's Pen & Translated by Major Mike Powell III**

**Chapter 1**

A woman with long, Auburn hair, glasses and an eye-patch, clad in a black suit with two pistol holsters strapped to her thighs and a black trench coat, stepped out of a helicopter and made her way through the military base, effortlessly brushing past soldiers and other personnel that were evacuating the base, following the established protocol.

"Christine!" The woman called.

"Ah, Sawako. Just in time," Norimi Kawakuchi replied as she fell into step next to the woman with the eye patch. "The sphere is showing some unusual activity. Doctor Ichimonji is doing everything she can to solve the issue, but the sphere is too advanced for her…for any of us. We're evacuating. The building will be empty within a half-hour.

"Do it faster." Sawako commanded.

Norimi nodded and walked away to carry out her orders; meanwhile, Sawako took a nearby elevator into the bowels of the facility, walking into a massive chamber with a laboratory built into it.

"Doctor Ichimonji." Sawako called.

"Ah, Sawa-chan," the old lady smiled kindly. "So good to see you. It seems our sphere is misbehaving…"

"Not funny, Ichimonji," the one-eyed woman scolded the old lady, who rubbed the back of her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"True. It wasn't," she confirmed. "We're doing everything we can to control it, but it's…just beyond our reach." Sawako adjusted her glasses and sighed deeply.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I'm too lazy to listen to the explanation," she complained. "Where's Azusa?"

Doctor Ichimonji chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"The kitten? Up in the roof, as usual."

Sawako nodded and climbed up the roof of the chamber through a nearby ladder. Once next to Azusa, the pig-tailed agent acknowledged Sawako with a firm nod and then looked back down, her sharp, garnet eyes looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong, Nakano? I assigned you to this post so you watch," Sawako crossed her arms over her chest. Azusa shrugged her shoulders.

"I see better from here. In any case, according to what I know, this situation didn't begin from our side…with all due respect, Sensei, WE are not controlling this." Azusa spared Sawako a side-ways glance. The director frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a slight hint of worry in her soft voice.

"The sphere is a door, Sensei. And doors…open from both sides."

Sawako was about to speak, but something caught her attention. The sphere was emitting a dark blue glow that formed strange shapes in the air. All the electronic instruments in the chamber began to short-circuit.

Just as Sawako and Azusa rappelled down from the roof, there was a bright explosion of bluish white light, and when it subsided, there was a person crouched down on the floor of the chamber, right where the light of the sphere had been aiming at.

It was a young woman, with a slim body clad in green and black robes with gold trim. Her hair was a light brown, tied in a small ponytail, and her eyes were a lovely chocolate brown. And in her right hand, she held a unique-looking spear that was almost twice her size.

The armed personnel in the room looked at each other and quickly aimed their weapons at the mysterious girl. Sawako and Azusa already had their pistol in their hands, aiming at the girl.

"Lower your weapon." Sawako commanded.

The ponytailed girl glanced at the people in the chamber, slowly standing up and giving everybody a pleasant smile. She then made her move: in the blink of an eye, she had swung her spear and fired a volley of energy blasts, which hit and scorched at least five different soldiers. Their comrades quickly opened fire, but the bullets simply bounced off an energy barrier that surrounded the spear-wielding girl.

Azusa fired off several shots to get her attention and then tossed her gun away, running straight at the enemy, effortlessly dodging an energy blast from the spear by doing a slide on her knees and bending her body back with cat-like agility and then, a combat roll to dodge another blast.

Once she was close enough, Azusa leapt at the spear-wielding girl, tackling her to the ground and rolling off her upon hitting the metal floor. Her opponent stood up with a kick that Azusa blocked and then swung her spear in a wide horizontal slash that the cat-like agent ducked under, landing a few open-palm strikes on her opponent's midsection and chest, before spinning around and throwing a mule kick aimed at the mysterious girl's gut…which she caught and flipped, throwing Azusa to the ground on her back, hard.

The pig-tailed agent groaned and was about to flip to her feet, but her opponent landed a hard stomp right on the chest. With a chuckle, the brunette grabbed Azusa by the throat and lifted her, holding the Kitten off the floor. The spear-wielding brunette smiled pleasantly and her eyes looked at the cat-like girl with amusement, while the pig-tailed girl looked at her with defiance.

"Heh, I see it…such a pure heart~" She said softly and lifted her spear, grazing Azusa's chest. A small wave of energy flowed out of the tip of the spear and into the Kitten's chest. Azusa's garnet eyes turned to a chocolate brown. Her captor smiled pleasantly. She then lowered Azusa, setting her back on her feet. She picked up her gun and aimed it at the other soldiers.

One by one, the brunette touched the men and women's chests with tip of her spear, turning them into her slaves while Azusa kept them at gun-point. While this was going on, Sawako worked swiftly and unnoticed to put the sphere in a special briefcase and walk away…or so she thought.

"Please, don't make this any harder on you and your people," the girl said with a sweet voice. "It was a long, tiring journey, and I am not leaving without that. I am Ui Hirasawa."

Doctor Ichiminji had just managed to get up from a small pile of rubble, and she heard Ui's name. She looked at the young woman with wide eyes.

"Ui-chan?" She asked, dusting herself off. "Yui-chan's sister?"

Instead of speaking her reply, Ui pressed the tip of her spear against the old lady's heart and, with a sweet smile; Doctor Ichimonji was enslaved just like Azusa.

"Please," Sawako spoke in a very serious tone. "We have no quarrel with your people. You are the one who shouldn't make this any harder." Ui chuckled and leaned forward, holding her spear behind her in a very innocent looking fashion.

"Of course! Just like how a sugar cube has no quarrel with a cup of tea~" She replied with mirth. Azusa walked up to Sawako and shot her right in the chest. The director slumped and fell on her back. She wasn't moving. Azusa holstered her gun.

"Ui, Sensei was just delaying us. We've got to go, right now. This place will come down on us any second now." Ui nodded and walked away to the elevator followed by Azusa and the old lady. Once topside, they came across Director Sawako's second in command, Jun Suzuki.

"Hey, Azusa? What's with her?" She asked in a raised eyebrow, pointing at Ui with her thumb.

"Not much to say. It was Sawako-sensei's idea," Azusa replied, shrugging her shoulders. Jun looked at her with clear doubt in her violet eyes, but she soon nodded and stepped aside for Azusa, Ui and Doctor Ichimonji to walk past her. She looked on as the three of them climbed into a military jeep and began to drive away; Ui crouched on the back of the jeep, her spear at the ready.

Suddenly, Jun's communicator crackled to life.

"Jun-chan…(Cough) Ugh, Jun-chan! There's trouble! Nakano turned on us!"

Her eyes widening, Jun turned around, drawing her weapon as she did so, and aimed at the jeep. She fired, but she missed, as the Kitten punched in the throttle and drove away. Jun groaned and jumped into the nearest jeep and, with screeching tires, she drove as fast as she could after the Kitten and her companions, just as the walls and ceiling of the base began to crumble.

Soon, every man and woman in the facility had managed to get away, including Sawako, who walked with difficulty due to being shot in the chest. Her Kevlar vest had saved. Once topside, the one-eyed woman climbed into the helicopter she had arrived at the base on, and she looked on in dismay as the entire base collapsed in on itself, as a massive hole sucked the facility into its depths, right where the sphere chamber was located.

Unfortunately, the collapse of the base, as well as Azusa, Ui and the Old Lady's escape couldn't be avoided, and Sawako's helicopter had been shot down by Ui and a blast from her spear.

Sawako coughed repeatedly as she crawled out of the wreck of her helicopter, checking to see if the pilot was still alive. She wasn't. Sawako groaned in frustration and took out her communicator.

"Goddamn it…" She pushed the button to transmit. "Jun-chan, damage report."

She heard Jun cough on the other end.

"I…(Cough) Damn…I, I don't know for sure how many people were inside the base when it collapsed, Sensei! I can't know if they're alive either…I'm so sorry, Sensei…"

Sawako closed her eyes and clutched her communicator tightly.

"Iie…damn it. Still…Jun-chan, write this down: As off this moment…we are at war."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mr E's Pen presents…

**After School Avengers Time**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Translator's Notes: HEADS UP, MARINES! OFFICERS ON DECK!

(Mr E and the Major salute) As you were, people.

Alright! So, what do I have to say here?

I found and read this A-Mazing, most unthinkable parody of the biggest blockbuster of the summer of 2012 in the Spanish section of "K-ON", and by the first chapter alone, I knew I HAD to translate it. A story like Mr E's simply HAD to be read and enjoyed by all the English-speaking fans, and so, I asked Mr E for his permission, and he graciously granted it.

So, if you've read the original Spanish version, you'll surely notice I added just a bit more meat to the bones, so to speak. LOL I'm sure Mr E won't mind, will you, my friend? :3

The original first chapter is a bit longer than this translated chapter by a few more pages, but I felt that I added enough material to end it with that line by Director Sawa-chan.

So, I'll translate the next chapter very soon…as long as you guys and girls leave a few nice reviews for me and Mr E, and hopefully, read the original version, if you speak Spanish. If not, you'll just have to be patient. :P

So! See you guys in the next chapter, and remember: read & review!

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


	2. Chapter 2

**After School Avengers Time**

**Chapter 2**

There was a pleasant, feminine chuckle in the room.

"Yes, thank you! I've had a great time!" The blonde girl with her hair done up in a bun at the side of her head, blue eyes and a black cocktail dress with sparkles spoke pleasantly, smiling at the elderly man in a military dress uniform. "It is always very good to meet other fans of good tea."

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Tsumugi," replied her companion in a deep, foreign accent, smiling in agreement. The lovely blonde girl lifted the cup of tea in her hands to her lips, but her cellphone began to ring before the edge of the fine porcelain touched her smooth mouth. She gently put the cup back down on its plate and took her phone out.

"Moshi moshi?" She replied in her native tongue.

"Mugi-chan, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we've got a situation developing," spoke Norimi. "We need you. It's very urgent."

"But, Norimi-san, I'm very busy!" Tsumugi continued to speak in Japanese, with the military man none the wiser. "I'm completing my objectives with this little tea party. This gentleman is very kind. He's giving me everything."

"Something wro-?" The elder man tried to ask, but Mugi simply gave him an apologetic smile, making him go quiet on the spot.

"Like I said, Norimi-san, I can't go yet."

"Mugi-chan…Nakano-san is compromised." Norimi spoke with sorrow. Tsumugi's face turned sad.

"Azusa-chan…no…Ok. I'll be there as soon as I can." She spoke with determination. Norimi's next words gave her pause.

"Not yet. You've got to talk to the monster." The blonde girl frowned and shook her head in dismay.

"Norimi-san, you know that Tainaka-san doesn't like me."

"No, no. I've got the forehead monster. I mean the other monster, the big girl."

Tsumugi hung up, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, kuzo!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In a small clinic in an undisclosed location, a little girl was lying in bed in agony, while her mother looked on, powerless to help her daughter, looking on as the doctor did everything she could. Finally, the younger woman wiped the little girl's sweaty forehead with a cloth, gently soothing her into going to sleep. The doctor turned to the mother and smiled.

"That'll do. She'll be fine, it's only a matter of time." She spoke in a professional fashion, smiling.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Doctor!" The older woman said with tears in her eyes, taking the doctor's hands in her own.

The doctor, a beautiful, tall woman with midnight-black, waist-length hair and grey eyes smiled in return before retreating from the room. Just then, a little girl appeared at the top of the nearby stairs, holding a handful of yen in her tiny hand, and tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey there. It's Ok. What's wrong?" The doctor approached the girl, gently putting her hands on her shoulders. The girl sobbed.

"It's my Otou-san…he's really sick! You have to help him…! Please, Doctor Akiyama…!" The girl held out the yen bills in her hand. Mio Akiyama nodded with determination and with a "Lead the way", she followed the little girl out of the clinic, through the bustling, oil lamp-lit path through the busy night market and out to the outskirts of the city. Reaching a slightly run-down hut, Mio followed the girl in…only to see her enter a room and climb out the window.

Mio shook her head in dismay and sighed, putting her hands in the pocket of her light purple jacket.

"Always get paid in advance, Akiyama…" She said to herself. She then turned to the lovely blonde girl sitting at a small table with two steaming cups of tea on it, wearing a simple dress with a violet and red shawl over her shoulders. "So, the little girl is a spy, too? Do they start THAT young?" She asked nonchalantly.

Tsumugi shrugged and smiled pleasantly.

"Not always, but sometimes, you have to start early, Mio-chan." She replied, sipping her tea. Mio gave her a sideways glance before walking up to her and sitting down across the table. "I'm Tsumugi, but you can call me Mugi."

"Mugi-chan…from S.A.K.U.R.A?"

"Yes, Doctor Akiyama. I was sent here by S.A.K.U.R.A. We have a very dangerous situation in our hands, and we urgently need your help, since you're quite the expert on the issue." Mugi explained. Mugi gave her a frown and drummed her fingers on the table.

"Ok…and…what if I say no?"

"I can be quite convincing, Mio-chan." The blonde replied with a sweet smile.

"And…what if the…other woman…says no?"

"I don't think that'll be the case, doctor." Mugi replied with calmness, crossing her legs over each other and placing her hands on her knee. "It's all a matter of control, and you seem to have everything under control, Mio-chan. 240 days of peace and quiet, no? You wouldn't want to break that streak." Mio began to bite her thumb nail. "What's your secret? Yoga? Playing the bass?"

Mio remained quiet, but she then sighed in defeat. Mugi smiled sweetly and handed the black-haired woman a picture with a glowing, blue sphere.

"Just a little while ago, we lost this. It gives off very low gamma radiation. It's too low for us to track, but to somebody if your expertise in the field, this may be a piece of cake, no? What do you think, Mio-chan?"

Mio looked at Mugi carefully before handing the picture back to her.

"Mmhmm…so, you don't want the other woman…right?" She asked. Mugi gave her a bright smile, tilted head and all.

"Nope. Sawako-sensei seems to have quite the trust in you, but no. She doesn't want the other woman."

Mio shrugged her shoulders.

"How did you find me?"

"Mio-chan, we never lost you. We simply left you alone, plus keeping away anybody who had an interest in you, perverts included." Mugi giggled. Mio blinked twice before giggling, too. She and Mugi shook hands.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Allright-o! Light it up, Sato-kun!" Said the young woman flying through the skyscrapers of Tokyo, clad in a gold and red suit of armor.

As she flew towards her destination, she watched in glee as the massive building lit up, reaching far into the sky, as high, if not higher, than the Tokyo Tower, with the name TAINAKA proudly displayed at the side of the top of the building.

"So, how does it look, nee-chan?" The voice of Iron Maiden's little brother chimed in her comm. link inside her helmet. Ritsu Tainaka smirked with pride.

"It looks awesome~! Just like Christmas, but with a little more…me. Yes, me, the beautiful idol that brings joy and happiness wherever she goes~!" The armored young woman boasted as she approached her home: the Tainaka Tower. She hovered to a smooth landing on the pad she herself designed at the top of the tower.

After she landed, she walked down the walkway to the entrance, and as she did so, her Iron Maiden armor began to retract, piece by piece like a cutting-edge technological puzzle, into the form of a simple gold headband, which held the multi-millionaire's hair away from her forehead.

"Tadaima~!" She sang as she stepped into the observation deck of her tower, where she was welcomed by her younger brother, Satoshi, with a glass of orange juice. The young man rolled his eyes, making his sister pout after drinking her juice.

"What? You're not celebrating, Sato-kun?"

"Another monument to your ego? Yeah, no thanks, Nee-chan."

"Oh you…!" Ritsu then proceeded to hook her thumbs into Satoshi's cheeks and pulled, making him whine and cry out unintelligible gibberish, before he retaliated, doing the exact same thing to his sister, just like they did when they were children. The siblings stopped when Yamaha, Ritsu's home security Artificial Intelligence chimed.

"Ojou-sama, Agent Kawakuchi of S.A.K.U.R.A is on the line." He reported. A holographic screen appeared before Ritsu's face as she rubbed her abused cheeks.

"What? Seriously? What is she doing here?" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Norimi's face appeared on the holo-screen.

"Yo, Tainaka. We need to talk. It's urgent." She spoke. Ritsu whined and pouted.

"Agent Kawakuchi, we're currently closed. Business appointments are on Mondays till Thursdays. We-"

"Ah, Ojou-sama, my apologies, but my security system has been bypassed." Yamaha reported, and just then, the elevator at the entrance to the room chimed its arrival, and Norimi Kawakuchi appeared, shutting off her cellphone. Ritsu raised her hands in frustration.

"Whoa! Invasion! This is a home invasion! Where's my security?!" She said in a dramatic fashion. Norimi sweat-dropped.

"Ah, Norimi-san! Welcome. Please, come on in," Satoshi said, trying to subtly excuse Ritsu's flamboyant behavior. Ritsu gave her brother a look.

"What? Norimi? Since when does she have a first name?" She whined. The agent of S.A.K.U.R.A rolled her eyes. "Get it right, Satoshi. Her first name is "Agent". A-GENT."

"Ha ha, very funny, Tainaka." Norimi was at her wit's end. "We have a situation and we need you to come in. It's very urgent."

"Is it about the HTT Initiative?" Satoshi asked in a bored fashion. Ritsu perked up.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that. Sawa-chan-sensei gave me quite the lecture. What did my file say…? Oh yeah! Gets bored quickly? Doesn't like to cooperate? Doesn't play well with others, hm?" Iron Maiden's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I thought it was scrapped," Satoshi mentioned. Norimi sighed in frustration, rubbing her forehead. She walked up to Ritsu and handed her an optical disk and a manila folder.

"Tainaka, we need somebody with your skills. This situation is extremely delicate. Otherwise, I wouldn't have called you." She said with a really serious expression. Ritsu frowned.

"Right…let's see it…" She then inserted the disk into a little pedestal and in a moment, several holo-screens popped out, surrounding the three people in the room. Ritsu's eyebrows rose.

"Huh…great. Homework, just what I needed." She deadpanned. Satoshi nodded.

"Yup. You have A LOT of homework."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In a quiet martial arts dojo, a young woman with neck-length brown hair and glasses with inverted, red frames was practicing an intricate kata, surrounded by straw dummies. She looked like a normal, slightly muscled, lovely young woman, but she had quite the past…a past which went almost 50 years back, all the way back to World War II.

She then sprung into action, punching, kicking, landing all sorts of hits on the dummies, ripping them apart with her bare hands and feet, using every inch of her body as a weapon.

All the while, the memories flashed through her eyes: Memories of being a thin, weak girl who looked for trouble, standing up to bullies and getting beat up in response, trying and failing to sign into the Imperial Army due to her fallible health and then, being introduced to the Super Soldier program, which she took part in as a guinea pig, making her into what she is now…fighting the forces of Death Devil…meeting her beloved Himeko…and then, crashing the intercontinental Hikari Bomber Plane into the icy lands of Antarctica, and then…

Her last blow was a lightning-fast, rock-hard fist to the last dummy's center of mass, which then exploded in a flurry of straw and wood.

Nodoka Manabe didn't even blink.

She turned to the sound of a shoji door sliding open.

"Don't you ever sleep, soldier?" Sawako commented.

"Please…NEVER mention that word again. I've had of that. For 50 years, to be exact." Nodoka grunted. Director Sawako of S.A.K.U.R.A made a sound to acknowledge, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, we all make mistakes. Some mistakes…worse than others."

"Are you here with a mission, Ma'am?" Nodoka asked as she began to undo the tapes on her fists.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I do." Sawako said grimly, handing the darker-haired girl a manila folder.

Nodoka took the folder and opened it. The first thing she saw was a picture of the accursed sphere that caused her so much trouble in her fight against Death Devil, 50 years ago. The next picture was of a young woman with brown hair tied up in a small ponytail. Nodoka raised an eyebrow.

"Satomi Tainaka found the sphere in the ocean while searching for you." Sawako explained. "We thought it could be of use to us…good for humanity. Unfortunately, that girl thinks the same away…but she's not going to use the sphere for the same thing we will. Her name is Ui, and she comes from far away."

"So, this is the mission?" Nodoka calmly asked.

"That's right, should you choose to accept it."

Nodoka saluted Sawako and then, made her way out of the dojo. Sawako stood with her hands behind her back.

"Manabe-san, what do you recommend?" She asked carefully. Nodoka didn't even stop as she walked out.

"Put it back where you found it."

To Be Continued

**Translator's Notes: **SO! Hey-oh! LOL

Hey there, everybody! Here's the Major, bringing you the newly translated chapter 2 of Mr E's awesome "Avengers" parody. :D

I'm REALLY sorry I took SO damn freakin' long! DX I have no excuse other than working on stories of my own and sheer laziness. X_X Sorry! DX

So, can you guess who is who by now, hm? LOL Please, look forward to the next chapter! X3

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
